Tajemniczy Sad
Totalna Porazka: Wiejska Legenda - Odcinek 15 Aktualna Sytuacja, finałowa 7 382px Marie Joulie stoi nad Chrisem w jego willi i podaje mu napój. Chris: Co to ma być?! Smakuje jak skarpeta! Marie Joulie: Sok z pomarańczy. Przygotowywał go pan strażak skarpeta. Marie Joulie podnosi rękę, a na niej ma pacynkę - mini strażaka. Chris: Och, wynoś sie! Teraz muszę powtórzyć ostatni odcinek Wiejskiej Legendy.. A w nim! Lekkie zamieszanie na stołówce, spowodowane moją zemstą na żartownisiach. Podzieliłem uczestników na dwie drużyny, tylko na potrzebę tego odcinka. Druzyne niebieskich stanowili: Charlotte, Brick, Brendon oraz Selisha, a zielonych pozostali, czyli: Moreno, Henry, Jo oraz Veronica. Zmierzyli sie oni w trzech "byczych" konkurencjach, i w prawie każdej wygrała drużyna niebieskich. Po nudnym łapaniu byków na lasso, zrobiłem drużyną dogrywkę, czyli grę w Zbijmniaka! Tutaj Selisha dala czadu, dzięki czemu zapewniła drużynie zwycięstwo.. Na ceremonii zazdrosny o Charlotte Moreno wywalił Henry'ego. I w ten sposób została tylko 7! Kto wygra zadanie? A kto odpadnie jako kolejny? Zostańcie z nami na kolejny odcinek.. Totalnej Porażki.. Marie Joulie: Wiejskiej Legendy! Chris: Ugh! Wynoś sie! ' Ranek, wioska. Słońce już dawno uniosło sie na niebie, wiec nikt już nie spał. Nie było tez również przyczepy Veroniki. Charlotte siedziała sobie samotnie na ławce, po chwili przyszedł do niej Moreno. Charlotte: Nareszcie. Masz ten plan odcinka? Moreno: Oczywiście, gdzie Veronica? Charlotte: Poszła szpiegować Bricka i Jo. Jestem pewna, że oni cos ze sobą kręcą.. Moreno wzruszyl ramionami. Moreno: Cóż, może to i lepiej ze jej nie ma.. Przysiadł obok Charlotte i razem zaczęli oglądać plan odcinka. Nagle przybiegła do nich zasapana Veronica. Moreno szybko schował kartkę. Veronica: Hej.. Co tam ukrywacie? Moreno: Eeee.. Nic. Veronica: Mam nadzieje, ze to nie jest mój puder! Charlotte: Skądże. To tylko.. Nie ważne. Czego sie dowiedziałaś, planują coś? Veronica: Tak! Dowiedziałam sie, ze.. (ściszyła głos) .. planują coś. Moreno i Charlotte zrobili facepalm'a. ' Charlotte: Skup sie Veronica! O czym gadali! Veronica: Cos tam wspominali o jakimś tam krowim totemiku i coś o Brendonie.. Pewnie wychwalali jego mięśnie! Rozmarzyła sie. Moreno: Hmmm.. Raczej nie o to im chodzi. Obecnie w głosowaniu wypada remis 3 na 3, a Brendon pozostał jedyną neutralną osoba. Pewnie chcą go namówić. Charlotte: Zrobię to pierwsza, widzimy sie później! Charlotte pobiegła w kierunku domku chłopaków. Veronica spojrzała wyzywająco na Moreno. Veronica: To co przystojniaczku.. Wypróbujemy razem moją nową piankę do włosów? Moreno: Innym razem złociutka, muszę sprawdzić co u mojego "kumpla".. '' I również on poszedł. Veronica jednak sie nie przejęła, i postanowiła ze pójdzie sobie wybrać odpowiednią parę butów na ten dzień. Gdzieś w lesie Jo, Selisha i Brick rozmawiali podczas przymusowej gimnastyki wyznaczonej przez Jo. Jo: Słuchajcie mięczaki, musimy być dobrze przygotowani na to zadanie, więc nie obijać sie. Selisha: Selisha podziwia twoją kondycje, ale Selisha wolałaby trening ze starszymi.. Jo: Zapomnij o starszych! Teraz liczy sie tylko trening. Selisha na chwile zrobiła sobie odpoczynek. Jo: No co jest? Dawaj! Selisha: A może zrobimy tak mały trening z kataną. Jo: Nie! Katana do niczego nam sie nie przyda! Selisha: No to Selisha wypisuje sie z waszego sojuszu. Jo: Ach tak? Nie zapominaj tylko ze znam twoją tajemnice! Selisha spojrzała z wyrzutem na Bricka, a ten tylko spuścił głowę.. Jo: Wiec zrywaj sobie z sojuszem, ale wiedz, ze wtedy wszyscy sie o tym dowiedzą! Selisha: Dobrze.. Selisha nie odejdzie z sojuszu.. Brick z oddali dostrzegł zbliżającego sie do kuchni Chefa Moreno. Brick: Wiecie co? Musze lecieć i coś sprawdzić.. Jo: Tylko wracaj szybko, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy! Brick poszedł obserwować Moreno. Selisha: To.. Co teraz robimy? Jo: Pompki! Jo i Selisha rzuciły sie na ziemie i zaczęły robić pompki. Stodoła Chłopaków Brendon właśnie ubierał bluzę, kiedy z jej kieszeni wypadł jakiś talizman. Nim zdążył go podnieść i obejrzeć, do stodoły weszła Charlotte. Brendon prędko kopnął go pod łóżko. Brendon: H-hej ziomalko. Szukasz czegoś? Charlotte: Tak. Ciebie tygrysie.. Brendon uniósł brew. Brendon: A co cie do Brendonka kocico sprowadza? Charlotte: Ty.. Bardzo mi sie podobasz. Brendon: Hohoh.. Czuje sie zaskoczony. Charlotte: A ja zaszczycona. Usiadła mu na kolanach i objęła za szyje. Charlotte: Przytulnie tu macie.. Ciesz sie, ze nie musisz mieszkać z taką Jo.. Charlotte wymusiła płacz. Brendon: Nie płacz dziecinko. Co jest nie tak z tą kolesiówą? Charlotte: Namawia wszystkich dookoła żeby tylko mnie wyrzucić! Chociaż nic jej nie zrobiłam.. Brendon: Uuuu.. Ale nie przejmuj sie i wrzuć na looz! Zycie to zabawa i trzeba z niej korzystać! Charlotte: Masz racje.. Jesteś niesamowity! I do tego taki przystojny.. Emma miała szczęście, ze mogła być przy tobie. Brendon: Taaak. Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała pomocy z Jo, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Oczko. Charlotte: Czyli.. Pomożesz mi sie jej pozbyć? Ona jest taka podła.. Znowu wymusiła płacz. Brendon ją objął. Brendon: Nie smutaj. Masz mój głos! Charlotte: Dzięki.. Jesteś kochany! Charlotte pomachała mu na pożegnanie i wyszła. Przed Stołówką Brick zakradał sie za Moreno. Kucnął za krzakami, i czekał aż wejdzie do środka.. Jednak niespodziewanie zgubił go.. Brick: Pewnie wlazł do środka.. Wstał, i delikatnie podszedł bliżej zaglądając przez okno stołówki. Jednak tam zauważył samotnie siedzącego Chefa, który oglądał w telewizji najnowszy odcinek Totalnego Obozu!. Jednak po Moreno nie było ani śladu. Nagle ktoś przyłożył mu nóż do gardła. Moreno: Fajnie to tak kogoś szpiegować? Brick: Puszczaj mnie! Jednak Moreno przycisnął nóż jeszcze mocniej. Moreno: Nie można nawet wybrać sie do stołówki? Brick: Daruj sobie! I tak wiem, ze to ty jesteś sojusznikiem Chefa! Moreno: Nie masz na to dowodów. Równie dobrze, to ja mógłbym oskarżyć ciebie. Brick: Ciekawe.. Moreno schował nóż, ale złapał Bricka za gardło i przycisnął do ściany. Moreno: Radze ci nie wtrącać sie w moje życie na wsi. Jeśli jeszcze raz spotkamy sie w tych okolicznościach, to nie ręczę za siebie.. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy i odszedł. Brick odetchnął głęboko z ulgą, jednak zaraz ponownie podskoczył, gdy Chris odezwał sie przez megafon. Chris: Śniadanie gotowe, wszyscy na stołówke. Nał. Stołówka Wszyscy stali w kolejce po śniadanie. Zza lady wyłoniła sie Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: Hejka! Chef ma dzisiaj wolne.. Dlatego to ja upichciłam dla was śniadanko! Pozostali ucieszyli sie, mając nadzieje ze dostaną w końcu coś zjadliwego. Marie Joulie: Zrobiłam dla was... Jajecznice! Wszyscy zaczęli wiwatować. Marie Joulie: .. Niestety, troszkę mi sie przypaliła... No i troszkę ją przesolilam.. Marie Joulie nałożyła pierwszej w kolejce Veronice zwęglone jajka z toną soli. Veronica: Jeeej! Ile to ma kalorii? Marie Joulie: Eeeee... Sama nie wiem? Gdy Marie Joulie kończyła podawać śniadanie, do stołówki wpadł Chris. Chris: Siemka! Marie Joulie: Popatrz Chris! Ugotowałam pyszny posiłek! Uniosła radośnie talerz ze swoją jajecznicą. Marie Joulie: I jak, czy teraz dostane kostium strażaka...? Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. Chris: Nie! I przestań marnować mój czas takimi głupimi sprawami A co do reszty.. Widzimy sie na placu głównym za 5 minut! Wyszedł, a za nim reszta. Nikt nie tknął jajecznicy Marie Joulie. Marie Joulie: Niech to! A tak sie starałam! Plac Główny Chris w towarzystwie Marie Joulie przebranej za drzewo stali wraz z uczestnikami. Charlotte: A ta czemu ma taki głupi strój? Chris: Ponieważ dzisiejsze zadanie obędzie sie w sadzie! Wskazał zawodnikom ponury sad za plecami. Jo: I z tego powodu ubrana jest kostium drzewa? Marie Joulie: Widzisz, ja mówiłam żeby dał mi kostium strażaka.. Chris: Cicho! W pierwszym zadaniu udacie sie do tego sadu, i będziecie musieli wybrać sobie w nim dowolnego owoca. Brick: Owoca? Chris: Tak, ponieważ użyjecie tez w następnej części zadania.. A teraz nie traćmy czasu, i ruszajcie na poszukiwania! Zawodnicy wbiegli do sadu, a Chris do kogoś zadzwonił. Chris: Juz są w sadzie. Możesz sie z nimi zabawić! Odłożył telefon i zatarł ręce. Zadanie I, Sad Sad był ogromny, i cały pokryty był mgłą. Zawodnicy pomimo mrocznego klimatu sie porozdzielali. Nie było tak w przypadku przestraszonego Bricka, który trzymał sie Jo jak nie chciany rzep psa. Brick: Jo.. Myślisz ze tutaj mogą być.. duchy? Jo: Przestań sie mazgaić, i właź na drzewo po jabłko dla mnie! Brick: D-dobrze.. Brick wspiął sie na drzewo. Po chwili jednak zszedł z pustymi rękami. Jo: Miałeś zebrać mi jabłko! Brick: Wiem, ale na tym drzewie nic nie ma! Jo: Ale jeśli mnie okłamiesz.. Jo sama weszła na drzewo. Jednak ona również nic nie znalazła. Jo: Dziwne.. To drzewo jest puste! Chris (przez megafon): A wspominałem ze w tym sadzie znajduje sie tylko 7 rożnych, ale pojedynczych owoców..? Szukajcie ich na drzewach! Jo: Grr! A niech cie McIdioto! Brick: Spokojnie Jo.. Może znajdziemy coś innego.. Z dala od tej mgły. Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Brick wskoczył Jo na ręce. Jo: Oszalałeś?! Brick: Ale t-t-tam sie c-c-coś rusza! Jo: To pewnie tylko Selisha goni szczury czy coś innego. Brick powoli zszedł z ramion Jo. Brick: Taak.. To pewnie tylko Selisha. Jednak Selisha w tym czasie była zupełnie po drugiej stronie sadu, i robiła zupełnie coś innego.. Atakowała mgłę kataną. Selisha: Wyłazić starsi! Wiem, ze tu jesteście! Nagle uderzyła kataną w gałąź jednego z drzew, przez co na jej głowę spadła.. gruszka. Selisha upadła na ziemie. Selisha: Ah więc to tak chcecie grać starsi? Zaatakowała gruszkę kataną, aż z owoca zrobiła sie papka. Jeszcze w innym miejscu owoców szukał Brendon. Nie skupiał sie na tym specjalnie, tylko oglądał talizman, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Brendon: Co to do diaska jest? Potarł go trochę. Nagle na talizmanie pojawiła sie sylwetka Emmy. Brendon: OMG! Cukiereczku! Emma: Hej Brendon.. Dwa drzewa dalej od siebie znajdziesz na drzewie truskawkę. Brendon: Really? Emma: Tak. Pośpiesz sie! Ktoś inny tez sie do niej zbliża. Emma zniknęła, a Brendon podbiegł do drzewa. Po chwili zszedł z niego z truskawką w ręce. Po chwili przy drzewie pojawiła sie Charlotte. Charlotte: Hej Brenduś, masz coś? Brendon schował truskawkę. Brendon: Eeee.. Jeszcze nie, a ty? Charlotte: Nie.. Ale jestem taka zmeczona i taka przerazona tą całą mgłą.. Brendon: Spoko laska, jeśli chcesz to ci pomogę. Charlotte: Och, byłabym taka wdzięczna! Brendon: Nie ma sprawy. Do usług. Objął ją i ruszyli na poszukiwania. Brick i Jo nadal bezskutecznie przeszukiwali sad, nie mogąc nic znaleźć. Nagle jednak Brick potknął sie o coś dużego. Brick: Hej... To arbuz! Jo: Świetnie, znalazłeś mi owoca. Teraz go zanieś do Chrisa. Brick: A co z moim owocem? Jo: Poszukamy go później. Brick uniósł ogromnego arbuza, i poszedł z nim do Chrisa. Za nim wygodnie szła Jo. Tymczasem Brendon właśnie wspinał sie po jednym z drzew, szukając owoca dla Charlotte. Wtedy niespodziewanie z jego kieszeni wypadła truskawka, jednak on sam sie nie spostrzegł. Charlotte prędko ją dla siebie zabrała. Charlotte: Wiesz co.. Ja chyba pójdę poszukać gdzieś indziej! Charlotte pobiegła do Chrisa, a Brendon zszedł z drzewa. Brendon: Eeee.. Ale właśnie znalazłem jabłko.. Spostrzegł sie, ze zgubił truskawkę. Brendon: Fuck! Chociaż w sumie.. Mam już jabłko! Brick niosąc po drodze arbuza Jo znalazł kolejnego owoca. Brick: To.. Śliwka! Jo: Daj mi ją! Jo zabrała mu śliwkę. Brick: Ale masz już arbuza.. Jo: Ale wole mieć śliwkę! Brick: Ehh.. Nie opodal nich na kłodzie siedziala sobie Veronica, która w reku trzymała dwie szminki, i zapomniała o zadaniu. Veronica: Fuksja czy pomarańczową, co myślisz pomarańczko..? Zapytała lezącą obok pomarańcze, po czym wyrzuciła szminkę koloru fuksji za siebie. Veronica: Oczywiście ze pomarańcz! Chwile później wszyscy byli już u Chrisa, i każdy miał jakiegoś owoca: Moreno wiśnie (od Chefa), Charlotte truskawkę, Brendon jabłko, Selisha papkę z gruszki, Jo śliwkę, Brick arbuza i Veronica pomarańczę. Chris: No.. Widze ze sie postaraliście! W samą porę, bo Marie Joulie skończyła przygotowywać kolejne zadanie! Marie Joulie: Czy dostane teraz... Chris: NIE! Zadanie II, Sad Na zawodników czekało 7 małych stolików, na nich pełno owoców, zależnych od tych jakie znaleźli. Wszyscy zajęli swoje stanowiska. Chris: Waszym zadaniem jest zrobić z nich.. cos smacznego! Ale za nim zaczniecie, przedstawię wam "sędzinę" tego zadania, która będzie was oceniać.. Zza cienia wyłoniła sie Megan. Megan: Hejka! Pamiętajcie, żeby było u was.. Czysto! I schludnie. Charlotte: Ta idiotka ma nas oceniać?! Chris: Ta idiotka zadecyduje o dzisiejszej eliminacji.. Więc postarajcie sie! Megan: Do roboty. Każdy zabrał sie za coś swojego. U Veroniki Veronica zastanawiała sie, co takiego może zrobić. Veronica: Jak myślisz panie pomarańczko, co takiego zrobimy? Veronica przyłożyła znalezioną w sadzie pomarańcze do ucha. Veronica: Sok pomarańczowy? Jesteś genialny! Wzięła jedną pomarańcze i zaczęła ją ściskać. Podeszła do niej Megan. Megan: Nie łatwiej by ci było, gdybyś po prostu ją obrała? Veronica: Ojejku, masz racje! Veronica zaczęła obierać pomarańcze. Megan poszła dalej, a do Veroniki przyszła Charlotte. Charlotte: Słuchaj, musisz mi pożyczyć trochę pestek. Veronica: Jasne.. A po co ci? Charlotte: Chce zrobić prezent dla Jo. Veronica: Okej.. Veronica dała jej kilka pestek. Charlotte: Dzięki! U Jo, Selishy i Bricka Selisha wszystkie swoje gruszki posiekała kataną, tak ze kawałeczki latały na wszystkie strony. Brick natomiast robił za Jo śliwkowy kompot. Jo: Staraj sie Brick, muszę wygrać! Brick: Robie co mogę.. Jo dostrzegła świetnie sobie radzącego Brendona, który słuchał tez muzyki w słuchawkach.. Jo: Ej, Selisha! Brendon coś kombinuje ze starszymi. Sprawdź to! Selisha uniosła katanę i pobiegła do Brendona, niszcząc mu wszystkie jabłka. Brendon zdjął słuchawki. Brendon: Hej ziomalko! Odbiło ci? Selisha zniszczyła mu również słuchawki. Selisha: Nie udawaj! Selisha dobrze wie, ze jesteś sojusznikiem starszych! Brendon: WTF?! Selisha: Nie udawaj świętego! Pomachała mu kataną przed nosem. Nagle podeszła do nich Megan. Megan: Co sie tutaj dzieje? I czemu tutaj tak brudno? Brendon: Nic takiego. Tylko ta ziomalka wpadła w szał! Selisha: Ponieważ on przyjaźni sie z zagrożeniem dla ludzkości! Oboje spojrzeli na siebie wrogo. Megan: Nie ogarniam. Ale dosyć tego! Oboje wylatujecie z zadania! Brendon: Wielkie dzięki ziomalko.. Selisha: Nie nazywaj tak Selishy! Selisha nazywa sie Selisha. U Charlotte i Moreno Moreno robił dżem wiśniowy, a Charlotte swoich truskawek nawet nie tknęła, tylko zajmowała sie "prezentem" dla Jo. Do małego kubka wszystko co miała pod ręka, pestki, ziemie, ptasie odchody.. Moreno: To ma być ten przysmak dla Megan? Charlotte: To? Niee. To mały dodatek dla mojej przyjaciółki Jo. Moreno: Rozumiem.. A co z twoimi truskawkami? Charlotte: Coś jeszcze wymyśle.. Skończyłam. Moreno: Ale chyba nie chcesz zanieść jej tego od tak? Megan na pewno cie przyłapie.. Charlotte: Dlatego do pomocy potrzebuje ciebie. Ja pójdę po Veronice, a ty jakoś zagadaj Megan. Moreno: Va bene.. Megan, kochana! (zawołał) Megan przyszla. Megan: Tak? Moreno: Tak tutaj gorąco.. Na pewno umierasz z pragnienia. Przygotowałem dla ciebie szklankę soku wiśniowego.. Moreno dał znak Charlotte, że ta ma wolną drogę. Moment później Veronica podeszła do Jo i Bricka. Charlotte schowana była za krzakami. Veronica: Hejk.. Jo: Niech zgadnę! Przylazłaś tu bo Charlotte kazała ci okraść nas ze składników?! Veronica: Nie, to tylko pan pomarańczka chciał zobaczyć co u was. Veronica pokazała pomarańcze Jo, a ta ją zgniotła. Veronica: Ejj! Zabiłaś go. Veronica zaczęła płakać. Jo: No i co z tego? Zabieraj to i wynoś sie! Charlotte wykorzystala zamieszanie, i chwilową nie uwagę Bricka, i do kompotu śliwkowego Jo dolała swój "prezent", i gestem pokazała Veronice żeby sie zmywali. Veronica: To ja.. Wezmę sobie jedną śliwkę! Zabrała śliwkę i uciekła, o mało nie łamiąc sobie obcasów. Jo: Co za idiotka! Jak tam mój kompot? Brick: Skończony! Megan oderwała sie na chwile od Moreno. Megan: Czas również jest skończony! Zaraz was ocenie, i przyznam komuś nietykalność oraz nagrodę! Charlotte: OMG.. Ale niczego nie zdazylam zrobić! Megan: Trudno... Zawodnicy ustawili sie w kolejce do Megan ze swoimi specjałami. Pierwsza była Veronica, ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego. Megan: Usunęłaś pestki? Veronica: Yyy.. Zapomniałam. Megan sie napiła. Megan: Nie jest takie złe.. 4 punkty.. Veronica: Jeej! Megan: Następny! Kolejna była Jo, ze swoim kompotem pełnym dodatków.. Megan wzięła łyka, po czym zaraz wypluła. Megan: Masakra! 2 punkty! Jo: No i brawo idioto! Brick: Przecież robiłem co mogłem.. Następny ze swoim dżemem był Moreno. Megan: Mmmm.. Wygląda apetycznie! Moreno: Jeśli chcesz, to sam cie pokarmie. Moreno nałożył trochę dżemu na łyżkę i nakarmił nim Megan. Megan: Booooskie! 11 punktów! Ktoś jeszcze? Brick i Charlotte nic nie przygotowali, a Selisha i Brendon zostali wyrzuceni z zadania. Megan: No coz. Nietykalność i nagrodę z wielką chęcią przyznaje Moreno!! Moreno: A co jest nagrodą? Megan: Automatyczny zestaw sprzątający! Wręczyła Moreno pudełko. Megan: A z reszta widzimy sie na ceremonii.. Nie musicie głosować! Ceremonia Megan stała przed całą siódemka, trzymając w reku buraki. Megan: Hej! Witam na ceremonii. Zaskoczeni ze nadal mnie widzicie? Świerszcz. Brick: A po co ci buraki? Megan: Ehh.. To symbol przetrwania w tym odcinku. Charlotte: A skąd wzięłaś taki głupi pomysł? Megan: Ej! To Chris tak chciał, nie ja. Pierwszy burak dla zdobywcy nietykalności, Moreno! Moreno złapał buraka i przesłał jej buziaka. Megan: Hihi.. Kolejny dla Veroniki oraz Jo, ponieważ bynajmniej coś przygotowały! Rzuciła im buraki, a oni je złapali. Megan: Bezpieczny jest również Brick... Brick złapał buraka. Megan: I to koniec bezpiecznej strefy. Charlotte, Brendon i Selisha.. A odpadnie.. Brendon i Selisha spojrzeli na siebie wrogo. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nikt! Wszyscy pozostajecie w grze! Cała trójka odetchnęła z ulgą. Megan: Wiec finałowa siódemka pozostaje finałową siódemką! Bynajmniej do następnego odcinka... Zostańcie z nami i czytajcie kolejne odcinki Totalnej.. Porażki.. Wiejskiej Legendy! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy